


Wish Upon

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Magic!Stiles, Pining, Spark!Stiles, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: When Stiles wished that Derek would have a happy Christmas, he didn't expect to suddenly end up in New York right in front of him





	

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is the bane of my existence, I went through so many different ideas for it and none of them quite worked and even THIS one didn't quite work and it's all around just kind of terrible but I really wanted to do something with Florence + The Machine's "Long & Lost" and something with Stiles wishing for Derek's happiness only to find out that he IS Derek's happiness and I don't know why but this just ended up not.. turning out as planned... I think this one was cursed

December was lonely

Things had been lonely in Beacon Hills for a long time, don't get him wrong, but....

There was something about December that made it feel so much worse than usual

And Stiles wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what it was

It was the holidays, and it was the fact that everyone was... gone

Holidays had been lonely since Stiles was just a kid, ever since his mother died, but he had always had Scott, atleast, and for a few fleeting years he even had more than that

For a few years he had had Lydia and Malia and even Derek to some small, tiny extent...

Now he was alone again, just himself and his father

Sure he knew that Scott and the others would be home from college soon but...

But it still wasn't quite the same...

And even then, what he once had was fragmented now, gone were other people he cared about, Allison and Erica and Derek... especially Derek....

"Hey Dad," he said quietly into his phone, coming to a pause by his car and feeling his already heavy heart sink just a little bit more

"No no I... I understand, I mean... you've gotta work late, that's... it's no big deal, no I... I promise it's fine, it's.. I'm probably going to work late too, I mean I've got a pretty tough .... thing with um... I think it might be werewolves so... I'm probably just gonna go over the files all night and... I'm gonna bring you dinner in like, two hours, alright? Baked chicken and like seven kinds of veg- don't make that sound!"

He had finished the maybe-werewolves case three hours ago

"Yeah, yeah.... I love you too Dad, see ya' soon,"

He swallowed hard, hanging his phone up and licking his lips

He knew the holidays were busy, ok? He had plenty of work to do himself

Besides the usual mysteries to investigate, he actually had alot of people coming in and asking him to find long lost relatives or freinds before the holidays, wich wasn't something he had expected but work was work- and work was money

He should probably go back to his office and atleast TRY to be productive, organize files or... something...

Maybe order new business cards, he had been meaning to do that anyway....

Just as he was about to get back in the jeep though, he heard a quiet squeaking, wich seemed ... out of place, to say the absolute least, especially considering he was in the middle of a random diner's parkinglot

He turned towards the bushes, a shudder of anxiety rushing through him when he saw a little squirrel caught in one of the bushes...

Without even thinking about it, he took his gloves out of his pocket and slid them on, glad for the fact that he was, for once, overprepared for the weather

"Hey little guy," he said quietly, bending down s slowly and carefully as he possibly could in front of the bush

"I'm not going to hurt you ok? Just... just hold still for me buddy, I'm here to help,"

Not that he thought the squirrel would understand him but... something had to work right? 

And he didn't feel comfortable with not being reassuring so...

He very carefully stuck his hand out, looping his fingers around the squirrel's paws and then around his little body as he very gently pulled the small squirrel out of the bushes, carefully examining the animals for any scratches or scrapes, and upon finding none he moved past the bush, towards the tree behind it and very carefully deposited the squirrel on a limb

"There you go," he said with a small, simple smile, turning back in the direction of the jeep and getting into the car without another word

He couldn't help the melancholy sensation he was feeling, even if saving the squirrel would have normally made him feel a little bit better...

His thoughts were too focused on everything else

On his loneliness, his regrets, everything in life that just seemed to be a constant reminder of the fact that he was... alone

Sure he would see some of the others soon and that would help, seeing Scott and Kira and Lydia and Malia... that would help but... it wouldn't completely mend the loss he felt, not even close

Especially considering all of the people he wouldn't see- would never see again, most likely

Like Derek.....

Stiles thought about Derek, for a long, tedious moment

About the werewolf being alone on the holidays, missing his family, away from home...

He hoped Derek would have a good Christmas, in fact, he wished for it

Whatever Derek wanted for Christmas, Stiles wished he would get it

~+~

Stiles had been distracted all day, he knew that it was honestly useless trying to go back to his office and work, and yet life kept seeming to point him in that direction

He was half way home now, glad for the mostly empty roads, when all of a sudden his engine started smoking for no apparent reason

With an angry huff, he got out of the jeep, rushing to the front of the car and lifting the hood up

The amount of smoke and steam that suddenly gushed out at him made him cough and jerk away from discomfort

Just that alone told him that duct tape was going to be a no go... and when he reached into his pocket to get his cell phone, he came to the startling realization that the battery was dead- wich was STUPID because it was working fine earlier!

To make matters ENTIRELY worse, his mobile charger was back at his office

And so, with no other option, he started the long and frustrating walk back, wishing more and more with every step that witches really COULD fly on brooms, it would sure save him alot of hell if they could...

He had only been walking for a few moments, when all of a sudden he came upon the worst fog he had ever seen

It was thick as hell and ... bizzarely cold....

He was starting to shiver the further he walked, until finally he saw a way through the fog and broke into a sprint, finally emerging from the haze only to be met with complete and utter confusion

He wasn't still on the road with his jeep, couldn't have been, considering that he was currently standing on the sidewalk in what looked like a huge city absolutely FLOODED with people...

Was this even Beacon Hills to begin with? Seriously what the-

"Stiles?"

Spinning around on his heel, Stiles froze, all of a sudden all of the confusion and frustration he had just been feeling didn't matter anymore, not a single ounce of it, because standing there, right in front of him, in flesh and blood... was Derek

"Derek...?" he breathed, taking a few slow, cautious steps forward and very carefully placing his hands on the werewolf's arms

He didn't wait for Derek to say anything after that, launching himself forward and wrapping him in a tight, almost suffocating hug

His eyes were starting to water, sniffing desperately and chewing on his lip

"It's really you..."

And Stiles may not have werewolf senses, but he didn't need them

He could tell the real Derek from a fake anytime- any day

"It's really me," Derek confirmed after a second, a soft smile playing over his features as he tightened his previously loose grip on the boy

Stiles was...well....

Stiles was crying, wich was no surprise but...

But he was really, REALLY unprepared for just how intense the crying was.... he didn't expect the full on outbreaks of sobbing and judging by Derek's expression he didn't either...

The wolf tightened his grip, rubbing his back gently and clearly trying to calm the other as much as he could

"Stiles what are you doing here?" he asked after a moment, apparently unable to resist the urge to ask any longer

"What do you mean what am **I** doing here? You're back.... you're back...."

Derek frowned, very gently pulling back and staring at Stiles worriedly

"Stiles.... we're in New York,"

Everything froze, so much so that Stiles could hear himself breathing, and at first he didn't believe him but... but when he turned and started to look around he realized that... that Derek was right..

This neighborhood clearly wasn't one in Beacon Hills, and he was freezing all of a sudden and there was snow everywhere...

They definitely weren't in California anymore...

"Stiles?"

And just as soon as his high had come upon him, he crashed down so low that the tears started again, though for a completely different reason now

~+~

"So... you have no idea how you got here?" Derek asked slowly, setting a cup of hot chocolate in front of the spark

Stiles shook his head slowly, swallowing tightly and curling his arms around his legs, eyes focused on the floor

"One minute I was trying to fix my car, the next I'm here..."

"There was nothing odd about anything at all? You didn't notice-"

"I didn't notice anything," Stiles muttered bitterly, picking up the mug slowly and taking a carefull sip

"I need to get back to my dad, he needs ... I need to be there,"

Because not only would it be cruel to leave him alone on Christmas, but to let him go home and find Stiles missing....

"Well unless you can figure out how to make this a round trip I'm afraid you'll have to wait on a plane to get out of here, can you call him?"

Stiles set the mug back down, fishing into his pocket for the phone and nitting his brows together with frustration when it wouldn't turn on

"It's fried or something... great..."

"Can you repair it with magic?"

Stiles gave a little shrug, setting it on the table and leaning back against the couch, dragging his hands down his face and sighing loudly

"No idea, I've never tried it before..."

He glanced up upon hearing a slight clunking noise, moving his eyes down to the table and seeing another phone- Derek's phone- next to his mug

Stiles swallowed, wrinkling his nose and sighing as he turned it on

"What time is it?" he asked after a moment, wondering if he slipped into some kind of wormhole or time warp or something...

"About nine P.M.,"

That made sense, Stiles last looked at the clock at a little after six, there was a three hour time difference between California and New York so...

"What day is it?"

"Um... Friday, December 16th, 2013,"

That was the right date alright....

"Can you think of ... ANYTHING that could have gotten you here? A spell or ... an incantation or...?"

"I haven't used magic since this morning and that was just to brew my coffee, pretty sure a coffee brewing spell couldn't have backfired and eight hours later sent me to New York right in front of your door,"

"It IS odd that you showed up right in front of me like that, I had just come outside because I heard noises, I thought it was a stray cat or something but I wanted to be sure,"

Stiles just nodded absently, completely unphased by the irritating strangeness about life and magic and every other weird, crazy thing he had ever been through....

"Have you ... done anything that might have anything to do with me recently?"

"Nope," he muttered, aside from thinking about him ofcourse, but that wasn't new

Stiles thought about Derek all the time

That was hardly anything that could have landed him HERE.... right?

Derek still didn't exactly seem to believe him, but he more or less let it go, not pressing the subject any further

"You must have gotten here somehow..." he muttered

Stiles just brushed off the notion, not because he wasn't curious but... well... because if they found out how he got here they'd find out how he could leave without buying a plane ticket and he just ... didn't want to....

Not yet anyway

He couldn't imagine it, finally seeing Derek again after well over a year only to have to leave an hour or two later...

Stiles didn't have the stomach for that kind of pain, if he was being honest

"He's not answering," Stiles muttered, lips tight as he pulled the phone away from his ear and decided to just send his father a text instead

He probably had his phone off for some reason, maybe he was on patrol... he hoped that was all it was....

"Why don't you stay the night?"

Stiles was so caught off guard by that that he nearly dropped the phone, mouth falling open and eyebrows shooting up, completely unsure of how to process that request

"Um..."

"You're not going to get a decent flight tonight, we'll look for flights tommorrow, unless you have some kind of... portkey or something to get home with?"

"Floo powder," Stiles teased, a light smile crossing his face as he glanced up at the other man

"Sure, well the fireplace is that way, in the mean time do you want food? You haven't eaten dinner have you?" Derek asked as he started towards the kitchen, apparently not even needing to wait on an answer

"Food is always something I could go for," he shrugged back, hopping off of the couch to follow him

"Good, pizza ok? I don't really have any groceries at the moment but I could-"

"Pizza is always good," Stiles interrupted, licking his lips and watching as Derek started to search the drawers in the kitchen counter for what he assumed was a phone number for the pizza place

He wasn't even going to ask why Derek didn't just Google it instead...

"So uh... do you EVER have groceries? Because you have a nice place here, be a shame to think such a pretty house is always devoid of food,"

"Look in the freezer and see for yourself,"

At first when Derek said that he was sure he'd find some sad little display of like... thirty boxes of frozen macaroni and cheese but he was more than pleasantly surprised to be wrong

"Oh my God you have like three different flavors of ice cream..."

"Help yourself," Derek smirked, having found the phone number he needed and going back to the couch

And, as TRULY tempting as that offer was, Stiles abandoned the task for now, following the wolf and sitting on the arm of the couch rather than directly beside the the other man

"You know I really did mean it, this is a pretty nice place," he observed, glancing around the house

It was small, but it was quant and it suited Derek's taste pretty well

"Thanks," he smiled softly

"Do you like it here?"

He nodded slowly, grabbing his phone from the table and starting to dial

"I do,"

"You um... do anything around here?"

"I clean up some supernatural odds and ends, I own quite a bit of real estate so-"

"Oh, this is one of your's then?"

Another nod, putting the phone up to his ear and glancing at Stiles over his shoulder

"Pepperoni is ok right?"

"Oh um... yeah,"

Stiles wasn't really thinking about pizza right now though, he was far more concentrated on... well... Derek's happiness

He seemed to be doing well here, wich was a good thing in every way and yet...

Yet he couldn't help feeling kind of down about it, not that he had hoped that Derek was having a bad life or anything but.. some part of him still wished he would come back to Beacon Hills and the more settled and at peace he was the less likely that seemed to be...

He seemed to be doing well here, and Stiles didn't want to take that away from him or downplay it or ... sound horrible but...

But he was a little sad that the possibility of Derek ever coming back was probably gone

"Are you happy here?"

Because if there was one way to settle his curiosity, he supposed, it was just to ask flat-out

Derek, who had been on hold with the pizza place, hung up, slowly setting the phone down and glancing up at him

"I guess so, I'm... alive, I'm alright, so.... yes?"

That sounded alot less confident than Stiles expected, given the circumstances

"You don't really sound like it,"

"There's a difference between happiness and contentment,"

Stiles understood that, ofcourse he was so lonely lately that he couldn't say he was happy OR content but... he understood

He had been there in the past, he knew the difference

"So I guess my wish that you'd have a happy Christmas is... what? Going to have to be reduced to just a content Christmas?"

Derek opened his mouth to speak but stopped abruptly, eyes narrowing as he stared at the spark

"You.... when did you make that wish?"

"Huh?"

"You said you wished I would have a happy Christmas.... when was that?"

"Um... I don't know? A few hours ago? It isn't like I threw a penny in a fountain or anything, it was just kind of... me doing my own thing, not really...."

He didn't think anything wold necessarily come of it, if that was what Derek was reaching for

"That's why you're here," Derek said quietly

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... wishes made close to Christmas time come true alot more than any other time of year, Faery Folk and other magic folk are more ... generous, this time of year, if one of them heard you...."

"But why would me wishing YOU a happy Christmas bring ME here?"

Derek was silent, and it took far too long for realization to hit and sink in, his mouth dropping open and his eyes widening as it finally sank in

"So.... I'M your happy Christmas?"

"Don't make this weird,"

"Dude I wished for your happiness and somehow a faery or something overheard me and I got teleported across the country, there's nothing about this that isn't already EXTREMELY weird,"

"You don't have to take it to mean anything," Derek sighed, standing abruptly from the couch and starting to make his way back towards the kitchen, only for Stiles to catch him by the wrist and force him to a stop, hooking one leg gently behind Derek's and pulling him a little bit closer

"Ok well.... what if I WANT it to mean something?"

The wolf raised an eyebrow, staring at him in confusion as Stiles moved from his perch on the arm of the couch, licking his lips and moving his hands up to carefully grip the collar of Derek's shirt (wich he was wearing under a hideously cute ugly sweater _ugh_ )

"I want it to mean something... you really think I just wished for your happiness out of the blue? Come on, you've gotta know me better than that,"

Derek took a quiet breath, very hesitantly wrapping an arm behind Stiles' back, eyes downcast and nervous

"I.... Stiles-"

"If you ask me any form of the question 'Are you sure?' I am going to pull out all of your beard hairs one by one,"

There was a time for self-doubt and there was a time for making up for the last three years and this was definitely NOT the former

Derek leaned forward, apparently needing no other permission as he cupped Stiles' face and gave him a slow, gentle kiss

The eyes closed, quiet breathing, heart fluttering kind of kiss that you don't see in movies or hear about at slumber parties

Timid and fragile and EMOTIONAL...

The kind of kiss that MEANT something

"I missed you," he confessed upon parting, pink tickling his cheeks as Stiles leaned in closer, wispering a quiet "I missed you too," before returning the affectionate gesture with one of his own

Fingers tangled in hair, bodies pressed close, hearts slamming against ribs kind of desperate kiss that no one expects to really exist

"I don't want to leave this here," he said quietly, pressing his chest harder against Derek's as he locked his arms around the wolf's neck and hugged him tighter

"And I don't want you to leave," Derek concluded simply

Wich... if there was ever a Christmas wish that Stiles could have made for himself, a true, deep down, heartfelt one... it would have been Derek saying exactly that

"But... my dad.... I can't just leave him... but I don't want to drag you back to a hellhole that kept trying to kill you either,"

"We'll figure it out, we always do," Derek promised, a small smile playing on his lips as he leaned down and gave Stiles another small, quick kiss

"Try calling your father again, ask him if he's ever wanted to spend Christmas in New York,"

Stiles' eyes lit up, excitement thrumming in his veins as he wiggled out of Derek's arms and ran for the phone

"But after you're ordering pizza right?"

"Swear it," Derek smirked, moving to sit back on the couch beside him as Stiles hurried to dial the phone

"Hey.... Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"If you could wish for something, what would it be?"

Maybe Stiles could make it come true, after all, his wish came true so it was only fair

Derek just smiled a little more, wrapping an arm around his boyfreind's shoulders and leaning down to press his cheek against Stiles' shoulder

"This,"


End file.
